Finding Hotaru
by SakuraMikan12
Summary: Another 7 yeas have passed. Years of searching and I finally found her. Hotaru Imai. The reason this whole thing started. My best friend. *Sequel of Starting anew


Finding Hotaru

"Fireflies!" The little girl squealed as she looked up the shining insects. She looked around one more time and her eyes landed on a bouquet of flowers.

"Natsuki-nii-chan!" She shrieked. "I told you to give this to mommy!" The young boy diverted his attention to the daffodils his younger twin was holding.

"Hn." He took it and walked away.

"Mou, Natsuki-nii-chan is so mean, that's why no girls ever come near you!" She stuck her tongue out to her twin who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mika, I told you, your brother is not mean, he's simply cool!" Sumiko, her best friend drooled over Natsuki's shadow.

"Ah! Nii-chan wait will you?" She ran after her brother.

"Go away baka, or I'll burn you and your creepy best friend." His hand suddenly lit an evil flame.

"Tsk. Tsk, Nii-chan you never learn. I'll just nullify it!" She exhaled triumphantly.

With the roll of her eyes and his heaving of his sigh, they knew this petty conversation was over. She held his hand.

"Of course I'm an exception to those girls nii-chan, because I love you!" She smiled brightly, just like her mother.

Her twin silently hid his blush but kept his grip at her hand.

"Sumiko, let's go." Sumire called to her daughter and they walked away from the beautiful lake.

"Natsuki, Mika, it's time to go." Their father called them. They walked towards Natsume hand-in-hand.

Mika looked over her shoulder. "Sayonara, Hotaru-sans!"

Natsume's heart warms up in times like these, seeing his twins show affection to each other, constantly bickering and teasing. They were no doubt, the perfect pair. Natsuki and Mika jumped in the back seat until their father settled them down with seat belts.

"Otou-san?" She batted her eyes at her father.

"Yes sweetheart?" He looked for a second at the rear view mirror, catching a glimpse of his daughter then concentrated again on the road. His cold heart has surely been melted by his children.

"Is what Nii-chan said true?" That okaa-san needs to go somewhere far." Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

Natsume parked underground the skyscraper labeled as 'Mitsume Distribution Company'

"We'll be with her, sweetie." He ruffled her hair and unbuckled their seat belts. The two already ran out by the time he opened his car door.

"Hey, careful." Their father shouted after them but they already raced inside.

"You push the floor number and I'll push the close button." Mika instructed his brother while waiting for their father but Natsuki paid no attention to her. After Natsume walked in, Natsuki quickly pushed both the buttons.

"Mou, you're such a cheater Nii-chan, I'll tell you to okaa-san" She pouted and Natsume laughed at his squabbling children.

The elevator door dinged.

"okaa-san!" They both exclaimed as they pushed her office door.

"My angels." She smiled and closed the book she's reading. They hugged her tight and Natsuki handed her the flowers.

She gratefully accepted them.

"Hey," Natsume kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Okaa-san, Nii-chan said you'll go to America." Mika's disappointed face shocked her mother but Mikan smiled.

"Ne, Natsuki-Kun, Mika-chan," She knelt to her children's level.

"How would you like a vacation there?" She giggled. The children stared intently at her.

"So when do we leave?" Natsume asked.

"Tomorrow. For now, let's eat dinner." She smiled and took her children's hands.

After dinner, Mika quickly fell asleep in Mikan's embrace. Natsuki on the other hand kept struggling to face his mother when his father is currently pushing his head back down to his chest and muttering words for him to sleep.

"Okaa-san, you're not fooling me." Natsuki glared at his mother then to his persistent father who kept pushing his head back down.

"I'll tell you tomorrow ne Natsuki-kun." Mikan smiled at him.

"Natsuki, sleep now or you're forever grounded, and don't you dare glare again." Natsume threathened his son. Natsuki knew it was a friendly threat but he still obeyed.

"You know, its your fault Natsume, he inherited your intellect." Natsume felt a glare on his face but now it was from his lovely wife. He chuckled and put Natsuki in bed before getting Mika from his wife's embrace.

"Now, now, I don't think I'd like a son who trips for no apparent reason." He teased Mikan and switched the lights off the children's bedroom.

They gave one last look at their children who quickly got tangled up in each other's body, the two hugged each other like they were each other's pillow.

"You know, I could use a little sarcasm when you say I'm clumsy." Mikan led the way to theur bedroom.

"Don't need to." Natsume laughed and closed the door behind him making their way to their bed.

"And why is that?" Mikan mocked Natsume.

"Cause that's one of the many things I love about you." The fire caster buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.

Mikan blushed at her 7-year husband's sweetness.

"Let's go to sleep, we have an early flight tomorrow." Natsume murmured and found rest. Minutes later, Mikan also dozed off.

\

Please wear your seat belts for we are going to take off. The intercom announced and Mikan buckled her children.

They were seating on the four columned business seats .

"Now, who wants a story?" Mikan winked at her children who enthusiastically raised their hands.

"We do!" They chorused.

"Now sit tight." Natsume commanded.

"Now, a long time ago, mama, had a best friend, like Natsuki and Mika, we were so close. One day, I found out that she was going to transfer! I was so angry that I only knew the day she was going. Then, I followed her to the Academy, and that's where Mama and papa met-" Mikan continued to narrate her story. Natsume looked at them, he wondered, what if Mikan didn't follow Hotaru. What if they didn't met. He would still be damned in that hell hole. What Ifs. He was mesmerized by his family. They are happy, and so was he. He knows this is fate. Imai said so.

" And mama wants to find Auntie Hotaru, that's why we're going to CT Industries." She clapped happily as she ended her story. Natsuki often wondered if it was them who were five years old. Mika on the other hand had stars in her eyes, fiercely burning. Natsume and Natsuki both sighed.

Hours after, they landed.

We have now landed in New York, we hoped you had a great time, thank you once again for riding Japan Airlines. The intercom stopped.

The Hyuugas checked in a five star hotel. They ate breakfast and went directly to CT Industries.

They gracefully walked up the front desk of Crimson Tangerine Industries. Mikan's distribution company has worked hard to get this contract, from the number one leading technology industry.

The girl in the front desk handed her the paper.

Signed by: **Hotaru Imai**

They found her. Years after years of searching, they found her.

"Ano.." She trailed off trying to think of the English words she can't remember.

"I so have jet lag." Mikan whispered enough for Natsume to hear.

"Is Imai in?" Her husband spoke so fluently.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga, but Ms. Imai is currently out of the country." She replied politely.

Mikan understood and remembered her English.

"Oh! Where is she? I shall go there myself!" She spoke as fluently as the girl. Mika looked at her brother with questioning eyes and he just shrugged.

"North Pole Mrs. Hyuuga." Mikan froze.

"Hn." Natsume looked at his wife.

"Mr. Subaru Imai is a volunteer doctor there and she frequently visits him." Mikan looked disappointed.

She thanked the girl and walked to their car. Once the car doors closed, Mikan smiled brightly.

"Let's go find out if Santa is real or not!" She beamed at her children.

Natsuki and Mika high fived, "Yes!"

They slept for a couple of hours then boarded a plane to North Pole tourist camp.

They landed on the cold ice. They inquired the tourist guide where the famous Imai live. They were instructed to drive three kilometers south and enter a camp, but they prohibit outsiders and they need to wait for hospital hours.

"I'm not waiting until wee hours. Lets go." Mikan said and held her children's hands. Natsume sighed and drove the Snow car.

"I'm sorry but no outsiders sir." A soldier blocked their way

Natsume gave them his diplomat card and Doctor's license.

"Dr. Natsume Hyuuga, the infamous hundred percent doctor. What brings us the honor of your presence sir?" The soldiers saluted.

"I was sent here to consult with Dr. Subaru Imai." The soldiers nodded and let them in.

Mikan pointed at the huge laboratory. "Lets go" She dragged Natsume out and held their children.

"Mikan." Amethyst met Hazel.

"Hotaru!" This time, no Baka guns, no 'dummy' remarks. Standing there, Hotaru Imai, arms wide open.

"After fourteen years!" Mikan cried and hugged Hotaru.

"You did it again Mikan. You found me." She hugged back.

"Eureka!" The children jumped up and down. Hotaru narrowed her eyes and Mikan laughed nervously.

"Seems like you've been busy." She knelt down.

"Nice to meet you Auntie Hotaru!" The children chorused and jumped at her taking her by surprise.

Hotaru smiled and embraced the two. Raven lock and hazel eyes, the little girl smiled at her. The auburn hair and crimson eyed boy was struggling for space in her arms too.

"Nice to meet you too." She let them go, stood up and looked at Mikan, "So, how many months?"

Mikan sweat dropped.

"What?" Natsume suspiciously glanced at Mikan.

"Mou Hotaru, I wasn't planning on telling yet! If it's a girl we're naming it after you!"

"What 'we're'? What are you two talking about?" Natsume asked irritated.

"You're so stupid Hyuuga, she's pregnant." She glared at him.

Shock was evident in Natsume's face. He hugged her and kissed her forhead.

"Four months." Mikan felt the small bump on her stomach.

"Ne, Ne, Auntie Hotaru, let's go back together, everyones waiting for us." Mika tugged at the hem of Hotaru's dress.

_Class B_. _After fourteen years_,_they were all finally reunited. All of them._

"So how did you end up having a distribution company Mikan?" Hotaru questioned her best friend. Everyone at the table listened.

"Well, I figured you'd be inventing, so the best way to find you is a distribution company." She proudly stated.

"And you Hyuuga?" Hotaru scoffed and Natsume 'tch'ed her.

"I told Natsume-kun to be a blacksmith, with his alice that's the best job." Koko butted in.

"Hey, he shouldn't use his alice." Mochu hissed at Koko. Koko and Sumire's daughter laughed at her father.

"Hey don't be mean Sumiko." Sumire lectured her daughter.

Anna and Nonoko settled their children in a chair and joined the conversation.

"Subaru-senpai, how was North Pole?" They asked chorusly.

"Hey, hey, Hotaru you look sexier." Misaki who was handing her seven year old daughter to Tsubasa.

"Where's Yuu, Nonoko?" Mikan asked.

"The bathroom with-" She was cut off when Ruka spoke.

"My, isn't it lively? Hotaru." He smiled at her. Everyone stopped.

"Glad to be back." Hotaru replied.

They all cheered.

Many things happened when she was gone. But none of them changed.

She looked around her again. They were all smiling at her. Even Natsume. She was bounded to her friends, even time can't pull them apart.

Eating dinner and a reunion was a good thing, the class b and their senpais outside the academy, having fun. It all looks so unreal. They were smiling, playing like kids, arguing like five year olds, but sophisticated as adults. They were a total group of walking oxymoron. But they, they're together.

Mikan and Mika rode the first basket of the ferris wheel, glass surround them for safety.

Mika tapped on the glass wall and called out to her brother. "Nii-chan" She rested her palm on the glass, Natsuki rested his on the other side of the glass. Their parents looked at them with love. They were going to miss their children. Natsume ruffled the kid's haire befor going in the second basket.

Hotaru and The others procedded to the next baskets.

It was time. They were waiting for Youichi outside the walls of Alice Academy.

"Youichi! Narumi Sensei!" Mikan was delighted as the men hugged her.

"Mikan-nee, Natsume-nii" Youichi was finally a graduate, a 19 year old young man.

He leveled himself at the two children. "You two must be Natsuki and Mika." He hugged them.

"Narumi sensei, please take care of them all." Narumi smiled at them. "Of course."

The parents gave their children one last hug.

"I want you to remember, everything's alright. Fill your days here with happiness and love." She kissed their foreheads and let them go.

Natsume held her shaking hands. All of them looked at their children's backs, their walking figures, their paving paths to the future.

Years from now, their soon to be born child, and Hotaru and Ruka's child, if they ever have one, will be sent to this academy too. But they weren't scared that their children will experience the pain they've gone through. Mikan looked far away. There she saw Nobara, protectively held by Persona. Their children were not going to experience their pain. For there are people protecting them. People inside and outside the academy. People who love them. People who they can call family.

"Hotaru. Come on. We have a lot of catching up to do."

_**Persona glanced at the former class B students.**_

_**He looked at them, they were in their late twenties, they've grown up. But he saw them, he saw them as the same children they used to be. Their smiles and everything about them, just bring them back to being those twelve year old class B.**_


End file.
